Three Wrongs make a Right
by bantan400
Summary: Okay so I just started a new story please send reviews so I know I'm doing it right. Harry Potter is on a mission to payback three woman who help made him to who he is!
1. Chapter 1

**(Okay ladies and germs once again i must saw that I dont either DC Superheroes or Harry Potter. I would also like to say if you view it review it please and thank you. )**

In America there is a city on the east coast that at one time was a prime jewel of what the hard working american life can be. Now it's the prime example of what happens when crime is allowed to go unnoticed. Not far from the city was a single large building that had several small attached buildings to it, with 12 foot walls with barbed wire around the whole building property inclosing it. Arkham asylum. The place that the worst that Gotham City and the upper East coast was sent to, where the are soppose to get the help they need. But do they? A lone figure crouched on a hill not far from the wall, if a person looked closely they would see a pair of binoculars in their hands surveying the compound. The glass lenses stopped when they saw three woman being dragged by half a dozen guards to section of the faculity that looked quiet...to quiet! No sooner had that thought had gone through that the lone wolf bolted and started on it's mission.

Frank Boles was having the time of his life. He was just recently released from the hospital after the Joker had made a escape attempt, and for his trouble he was rewarded as the Cheif of security of Arkham. The new job came with a new car, better pay, and he can do whatever he wants to the inmates as he pleases! Boles had just turned to the door as his men came in with two inmates and one new member of Arkham. Harley Quinn former doctor at Arkham till she turned after spending so much time with the king clown himself, instead of a lab coat she wears red and black boots one red and one black, till they reach her thighs when they switch colors and meet up with a heavy duty black belt she tops off her outfit with a corset that shows her ample cleavage red and black gloves that reach her elbows and red and black highlights to her hair at the tips of her pig tails. Next to her was Poison Ivy someone who went to far in her fight for mother nature and now is mother nature, her green skin sticks out and as for her clothes Bole just licked his lips at the sight of her in her with the new Arkham jacket that was barely holding her huge breast and a red thong to hide her dignity. Last but not least ,Catwoman. She was still dressed in her one peice black form fitting sit that with the zipper just the only thing keeping all her assets from coming out. Boles couldn't help but chuckle as he undid his belt and walked to the newest addition to Arkham and the look on her face, _Oh yes, I will in joy this-_ was all he thought before his thoughts stopped there... permanently.

Catwoman couldn't believe her luck the past few days. First during a attempt to steal a cat idol only to be caught by Batman and being turned over to the Gotham PD, and tossed into Arkham till her trial. She heard about what the new head security cheif Boles does for discipline or in the case of Selina her initiation into Arkham, and just as Boles was about to tell the guards to leave them with him when the unexpected happen. A lone cloaked figure broke through the ceiling landing by Boles and give him several blows to the chest and head, than person turned their attention to the guards and incapacitated them quick due tot hem still being stunned at what he did. Ivy knew whoever this person was he would give Batman a run for his money, than he moved over to where Selina was. See when the guards were taken out they dropped her on the floor,"Are you ok?" Ivy couldn't believe her ears, it was a guy but a young one to by his size and the sound of his voice, she couldn't see his face as he had it covered with a mask and a hood that hidden his eyes. Before she or Selina could say anything Harley jumped the guy and hugged him and didn't stop saying thank you over and over again. They could hear him laugh at her actions as he pulled her off of him," Thank me when we all get out of here!" he just than pulled off his cloak showing that we was wear black fatigue pants with combat boots, and was wearing a military chest rig that was filled with several magazines and what looked like a grenade and strapped to his chest was a m4 assault rifle( GP-M4-Special-Forces_p_ ). On his head was a tactile helmet and his face was covered by half face mask that looked like a skull and tactile glasses,"Ok now I need you three to trust me, you think u can do that?" He looked at the three of them Selina and Ivy looked at each other and nodded their heads and looked at Harley with a huge grin on her face,"Now I'll be able to get us out, but we need to free a few other people before we lea-..." " **WHAT!"** Selina, Ivy and Harley couldn't believe what they heard,"Ok now stop there. I know for a fact there are at least 2 other female inmates here, do you really wanna leave and have them being stuck here with these shits?" he said as he kicked one of the guards in the balls causing him to groan even louder. He looks a them and see's that they were going to argue, all he did was sigh and cocked his rifle which stopped them dead in their tracks," Look we don't have time for this. You go set them free while I make sure the exit I have planned stays clear, and hurry the fuck up. Last thing I wanna do is to fight the Bat or his friends!" He turned around and walked down the hallway with his rifle at the ready leaving them in his wake.

Harley couldn't believe her luck first she was saved from the welcoming gift that Boles was going to give her and her friends and than a hooded figure came in snapped boles neck and beat the guards to a pulp. Than she finds out its a guy and hes armed tot he teeth and wanting to break her and the other girls out, she thought for a second about her options stay and go through all this shit with a new guy in charge or take a chance with the guy that has saved her ass thus far, _uh when in Rome_ and ran off down the other corridor that lead to the new inmates of Arkham. She head Selina and Ivy run after her as turned the corner that showed the waiting cells," Well looky here! We got a bad little kitty and a ice witch." Standing in one cell stood a woman with red hair, she was covered in yellow fur with black spots on both of her shoulders the only clothing she wore was a tight black tank top and black shorts and behind her a tail moved back and forth in anticipation(Look up Cheetah from JL:Doom). To her left was another cell and in it stood a woman she had pale skin and icey blue hair, she wore blue white fur laced boots and stockings up to her thighs, with blue gloves that reached back to her elbows ending in white fur. She topped her outfit on with a one peice swim suit that had a star shaped jewel in between her breast (Look up Batman Arkham assault killer frost). Cheetah growled at Harley the moment she called her a kitten," Why don't you come closer so I can show you how much of a kitten I really am Quinn!" Frost went up to the bars of her cell and you could see them gathering frost on them," Yeah let me show you how a ice witch-" before she could finish Catowoman and Poison Ivy walked up next to Harley. Ivy gibbs smack Harely," Harely now's not the time, get them out so we can get the fuck out of here!" Harely mumbled as she walked over to the wall that controlled the cell doors. See since Arkham has so man supervillans coming through they had several special cells made were the bars were 5 inch thick titanium, so any one other than Bane or Grundy could break out of these cells. Harley hit several buttons on the terminal and the two cells opened, which left Cheetah and Killer Frost with one question on their mind," _What the fuck is going on here_ their answer came back to the sound of gun fire in the distance. _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Okay ladies and germs once again i must saw that I dont either DC Superheroes or Harry Potter. I would also like to say if you view it review it please and thank you. )**

 _(Harley hit several buttons on the terminal and the two cells opened, which left Cheetah and Killer Frost with one question on their mind,"What the fuck is going on here?)_

The five women just stood there for a second as the cell doors clicked open, before either Cheetah or Killer Frost could say anything they heard a single loud bang echo through the whole complex. They all held their breath as they waited for what happened next, there was yelling screaming and the alarms were blaring all around, Cheetah and Frost barely jumped out of thir cells as the locked down caused the maximum cell to be locked down. "What the fuck is happening?" Frost yelled over the serins while cover her ears. Harely just pulled a huge hammer out from no where and smashed the lights and the alarm horn giving the five a moment of quiet, Ivy walked over and kissed Harely and the lips then turned to the other women. "I beleive that out friend from before is dealing with the guards-" BOOM! They all looked at each other than ran down the hall as soon as the explosion.

They ran passed several dead guards and empty shell casings all over the ground, when the five rounded the next corner they saw their knight in camafloged armour lying on the floor his helmet feet from him and his rifle in his out streched hand. Selina bent down and flipped the guy over to see if he was breathing, and just stared at him. He had black hair that was messy though it was cut short, pale skin and what stood out most was his eyes, _"No it can't be-"_ any other thoughts Selina had were cut short as she heard something that made her blood go cold, _**CLICK, CLICK**_. Everyone dropped to the floor and covered their heads as they heard more explosions from just around the corner, Selina was about to let a stream of curses that would made Deathstroke blush when felt stiring underneath her.

Selina looked down at the man benath her as he groaned as he pushed im self up and head first into Selina's boobs. This caused all the woman to frezze and just watched with wide eyes, in the case of Frost and Cheetah jaws dropped." Can you please get off, we still got work to do!" he crawls out and reaches for his helmet and rifle, releases the magazine checks the rounds in it and slams it back home and cock the handle. They watch as he reaches in his vest and pulls out a long cylinder with a pin in it, he looks at all five of them,"When I thow this close your eyes, and cover your ears got it!". They all shook their heads as he raised his other hand and held up 3 fingers,2, he pulled on down and yanked the pin out,1 he raised the cocked gernade shoulder height and turned around and hawked it around the corner. He ducked down and covered his ears, just as a loud **BANG**! Not a second later all five women see the young man dive around the corner and hear automatic fire, yelling and screaming of pain. They all slowly got up and waked toward the corner, and looked at each other before they ran around prepared to fight their way out and to help their rescuer, only it wasn't needed. The sight they saw was one that looked like it was out of a movie, the hallway filled with dead bodies, they heard the crunching of foot steps and as if it was magic they saw him just appear out of the smoke in the hallway ( think COD MW2 cover solider). As he got closer they saw his face mask and been pulled down and showed his whole face and his goggles were damged so that the lenses on the left was missing show his eyes. The sight of seeing what he really looked like made Cheetah and Frost jaw to drop, while Selina, Ivy and Harley just stood there shocked at the black haired, emeraled eye young man. Ivy was the first one to react she slowly walked forward and raised her hand and slowly touched the young mans face,"H-Har-Harry?" Ivy's voice came out shakey cupped his cheek trying to figure out if he was real, and watched as he leaned into the touch of the poisenest woman in the world.

Ivy opened her mouth about to ask Harry where he's been and how he got here when they all dived even more around the corner, as automatic rifle fire streaked the hallway and impacted on the wall to their left."Son of a b-, Ok I swear I'll talk after we get the hell out of here!" he said as he pulled the magazine out droped it in the pouch on his hip and pulled out a new one from his vest and slamed it home, and cocked the rifle. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath and jumped aorund the corner, Ivy, Harley, Selina, Frost and Cheetah jaws dropped as they saw "Harry" bolt around. They were so shocked at his actions they just froze, only to bolt to the corner and look to see what he was doing, and boy were they surprised.

When Harry jumped around the corner and fired his rifle at the guards in the doorway, taking them by surprised. The ones that weren't caught in the fire to lift their riot sheilds as they charges at him, he fired several rounds at them only for them to bounce off and hit the ceiling. Harry growled at that and clipped his rifle to his chest and ran at the guards, that when he really went to work. When the first guard came close and tried to smach him with his sheild he dodge to the right, grabing the guards arm and snapped the bone causing him to scream and dropped the sheild. He than grabbed the sheild and with both hands smashed it upside the head another guard who was charging with a baton, harry grabbed the baton twited the guards arm, kicked him in the kneecap and smashed his fist into his face. Harry turned around and saw there was onl two guards left standing, one with his fists up, and the other had in his hands a long wicked looking knife. He slowly walked forward unsleathing his knife that he had hidden in his chest rig, breathing in deeply and slowly.

Harry pace picked up and was soon running at the guards, at the last second he ran to the wall and pushed off of it with his feet. He kicked his leg out smashing the guard with his fist up into the wall, and focused his attention on to the last one with the knife. Harry stood infront of him constantly moving on the balls of his feet moving his knife infront of him as he circled the guard, the guard was breathing heavy and shaking alot as he stood his ground and making attempted lunges at Harry tring to get him to attack him. He than jumped forward and thrusted the knife into Harry's heart only to be stopped by Harry's left hand, the knife sticking out his hand with sparks. The guard stood shocked(no pun intented) at the sight Harry's hand, which allowed Harry to headbutt him, kick his right knee and plung his knife into the back of his neck, killing him instantly. Harry took deep breathe trying to catch his breath as he felt the adrenaline rush, which caused him to whince as he felt several bruises and a strong, sharp pain coming from his right shoulder.

This caused him to lean against the wall his head down as he pushed tha pain out but not before,"HARRY, are you ok? Where does it hurt?" he couldn;t help but smile and laugh as he heard the three voices that he had missed for 9 years." Yeah it's" Harry hissed as he reached under his vest and pulls out a little bloody peice of sharpnel from his lower stomach. He looked up to see the three woman and the other two he decied to rescue all give him a look of terror and fear," **OH MY GOD, HARRY! WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE, YOU NEED A DOCTOR-"** Harry walked over to Ivy and pulled her into a hug. Cheetah and Killer Frost jaws dropped to the floor, a guy was hugging POISON IVY, the deadliest woman stopped hugging Ivy and placed both his hands on her face and made her look him in the eyes,"It's ok. I'm okay, it's a little scratch it's nothing." he saw that Ivy, Harley and Selina were about to say something more about his condition,"Hold that that will you, till after we get the hell out of this place. Than you three can lecture and fret over me as much as you can, OK?" He saw they nodded their heads as he pushed himself off the wall and jogged down the halls again.

 _WE Interrupt all scheduled programing to broadcast this important breaking news!Moments ago we just recieved information that indicates that a situation is occuring at Arkham Asylum! For more we go to Vicki Vale. Vicki?_ The screen showed a tall blue eyed, blonde hair wearing a black trench coat. _This is Vicki Vale live outside Arkham Asylum, were their appears to be a massive break out made by some of the inmates. At this time we can not comfirm at this time the statis of several of the guards who at this time have not been seen or heard from before the explosion that took out the the isolation block. WE -_ **BOOM-** all talk stopped as the side of the east wall of the Asylum was blown and out came 5 people. _If you were just joining us moments ago a massaive explosion just took out apart of the east wall of the Asylum, and it would appear that the people that are escaping are Killer Frost, Cheeetah, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Along with them is a single gunman that is heavily armed. The camera switches from Vicki tot he five figures running out of the rubble and toward the perimater wall, showing that the gunman pulled something from his vest and the next thing that happened the wall was blown outward and the five kept running to the forest._

Harry kept running into the forest knowing that the police, military and possiable the Jusitce League will soon be coming after them, he needed to them out of the area and fast. As he slowled down and pulled his vest and rifle off and walked forward a few feet, he turned around to see the four woman huffing and puffing as they tired to catch their breath. He couldn't help but laugh at the faces they had which caused him to be on the receiving end of several glares. He than raised his hands and grabbed on the cloth material that was covering the thing he needed most now, as he pulled the camouflage down he heard the ladies gasp, again! Harry ignored them as he got the last of the camouflage stood in all its glory was a V-22 Osprey helicopter,"Harry James Potter, where the hell did you get that?". Harry couldn't help but winch at the tone that Selina was giving him, he couldn't help but sigh as he looked at her Harley, and Ivy."I Promise I will tell you everything you want when we get out of here and somewhere safe! All that's left is for your ladies to get in buckle up and we can get out of here before flying rodent shows up." The second he said that they rushed in and were sitting near the cockpit, while giving him a look that said, _well what are you waiting for? Get you ass in here and letss go_. He smiled the whole time the engines were starting up, and they begain to take off,"UM, Harry?" he turned around and saw the confused look on Harley's face," Where are we going?" his smile just grew when he heard her question and as he focused on getting the chopper off the ground and in the air,"Home. We're going home mama!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay ladies and gents here is another another chapter that I just finished. As always please reviews and if there is a problem or if people got questions about this story or any other I have up message me. Also message if there is a crossover that you think I should do!**

 **As well for those following me the Resident evil story is still on the go I just wanna try these other ideas I have before I lose them, as well as a chance to make the chapter longer due to being busy with college life.**

 **I do not own either Harry Potter or DC Superheroes!**

 _He smiled the whole time the engines were starting up, and they began to take off,"UM, Harry?" he turned around and saw the confused look on Harley's face," Where are we going?" his smile just grew when he heard her question and as he focused on getting the chopper off the ground and in the air," Home. We're going home mama!"_

The only sound that could be heard was of the engine. Besides that, it was quite, too quite! Harry tuned around, the sight that was presented to him was too much for him and he laughed his ass off.

Harley, Selina and Ivy were on the verge of tears because of what he said.

But that wasn't what made him burst laughing. It was the sight of Killer Frost and Cheetah, with their jaws to the floor dumbstruck, he turned around shaking his head as he reached over to turn the radio on.

"Blackmoore, this is Raven 1-0. Do you copy, over!" the ladies were watching him as he adjusted the mike closer to his mouth. Harry moved his right hand to a number pad that was under the radar screen, and punched several numbers in.

"Raven 1-0, this is Blackmoore. We hear you loud and clear! We received your identification code, proceed to the following coordinates." the voice that was heard sounded like a mechanical woman's voice. This caused Ivy and Selina to glare at the back of his head, while Harley had that look that means trouble for anyone!

"Roger that, coordinates received. ETA 3 mikes, out!" Harry looked at a small screen above the radar, then punched the coordinates in and changed course. Louise Lincoln A.K.A Killer Frost sat up from her seat and looked out the window," Hey kid, where the hell are you taking us?"

This caused Barbara Ann Minerva A.K.A Cheetah got up and stood next to Frost and saw they were flying over a dense forest, this made her walk up to Harry, and to have her claws out and at his throat.

"Listen hear boy, if you try an-" she growled out till Harry's right arm shoot out and grabbed her by the throat. Cheetah's eyes widen when he looked her right in the eyes," I didn't risk saving you or the others' lives just hurt you." Harry looked back to where the others were and let her go and looked straight ahead. Cheetah grabbed her throat and back stepped away from him.

"If you don't trust me fine, then trust Ivy, Selina and Harley!" he didn't turn his head. Cheetah looked back to where the others were and saw the glares that were being aimed at her, making her quiver. Harry looked out the window than checked the controls.

He turned his head back to the ladies," You ladies better get back into your seats. I'm going to start the landing now!" he said in a commanding voice that lead to no room for questions. Cheetah and Frost shot to their seats not wanting to see the "Kid" got any more pissed off. Frost looked over to were Harley, Ivy and Selina were seating and became both embarrassed and angry with the smug looks that they were sprouting.

She was jolted from her angry thoughts at the three "mothers", as the helicopter shook as the landed where ever the Ki-, _No Harry_ she corrected herself. She couldn't help but look to the front and saw he was hitting several buttons and pulling levers.

Harry unhooked himself from his chair as he turned the last of the power off, he stood up and waited a second and listened to the sound of the engines. He heard the whining of the engines die down, he picked up his rifle from the back of his seat and walked too the back of the helicopter.

Harry walked to the door and hit the button and dropped down the ramp. He saw his mothers, Cheetah and Killer Frost walk toward the ramp. He ignored them and walked away from the ramp a little and reached up for the overhead mesh storage, and pulled down a large duffle bag.

Ivy walked outside and took in her surroundings, they were in a clearing not far from a dense forest. She looked and saw that the other had the same look of confusion on their faces, all except one! She turned around, panicking for a second, _NoNoNoNoNoNo not again I can't lo-_ she looked to the ramp and saw Harry kneeing down and shifting through a duffle bag. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, she couldn't help but look back at him as she made her way over to Harley and Selina.

"Hey Red?" Ivy looked up at her long time friend/ girlfriend and saw a look of worry on Harley's face." Yes, Harley, is there something wrong?" she couldn't help but sound both scared and worry wanting to know what happened to the little 6-year-old boy they meet all those years ago." You see the change in him too don't you?" Harley spoke with a whisper unable to hold in the pain she felt when see looks at him.

Selina wrapped her arms around herself and saw Ivy wrap her arms around Harley, Selina looked over at her longest and closest friends," We can't change the past, we lost him once. Now he's back!" as she said that she grabbed their attention and to her left she didn't see Cheetah and Killer Frost listening to her," And this time we lose him again!" Selina couldn't help but let the venom ooze from the words she spoke causing Harley to tear up with a small smile on her face, and Ivy to hold her even closer.

Harry stood up and walked to the control panel in the helicopter, and placed a small 2x2 devices on the radar, right above where the black box was held. He than walked back to the middle of the and pulled another 3 devices out he tossed on at the wall across from him attaching itself to it, and than to the wall behind him.

Harry picked up the duffle bag and walked down the ramp he got halfway down when he stopped and placed the last device in the middle of the ramp. When he got to bottom he walked to the side, and opened a small panel on the rear right side of the helicopter. Harry punched several numbers in than hit the enter button.

He leaned back looked at the ramp, and watched it as it stated to close, Harry ran back and zipped down the duffle bag and pulled out another device and punched in a code till it glowed red. He than threw it in before the ramp closed, Harry jogged over to where the other women were and laid a hand on Selina's arm tugging her away toward the forest.

"Trust me ladies we don't want to be anywhere near that thing in the next 90 seconds!" he called out as he was pulling Selina, which caused the other four to look at each other before running toward him. He stopped 20 feet in the forest, he got down on one knee and pulled out a pair of binoculars and aimed them at the helicopter.

Harry was watching the helicopter when he felt a tap on his shoulder," _Harry what the HELL is going on?"_ he couldn't help but winch at the anger he heard coming from Selina even with her whispering." Before we go anywhere I need to make sure there is no way that we could be followed or fou- "he was saying not as concerned as the other's.

"No shit Sherlock. We got to go before the cop's or worse the Bat or his buddies show up!" Frost couldn't help but sound peeved at being made to wait even longer before she could reach freedom. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at the criminal," so I'm going to get reed of the only thing that they can use to get where we are going!" he spoke in a matter of fact tone, which silenced everyone.

Harry puled up the sleeve on his right arm and looked at a watch, then raised his hand. Five, Cheetah was turning her head around looking in every direction and sniffling the air. Four, Killer Frost got down on one knee and got in a position where she could easily make a break for it. Three, Selina got closer to Harry holding on to his arm scared of what was to come. Two, Harley turned around held Ivy tight and closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. One, Ivy held on too Harley and reached out laid her hand on Harry's shoulder.

 _ **BOOM**_ , the explosion knocked then all onto their back, and lead to an awkward situation.

For the second time that evening Harry opened his eyes to stare into a fairly decent sized cleavage, the only difference he felt a sharp pain just south of the belt.

Louise Lincoln moaned as she slowly got up, hearing the other moans as the other _girls_ expressed their displeasure at the situation." Fucking hell! Harry you are going to tell us- "Louise heard Ivy yell but stopped, which made her look up and over to where she was. Ivy, Harley, Selina and various looks of amusement, shock and displeasure aimed her way, while Cheetah had a Cheshire smile growing." Working fast aren't you Frost!" Louise couldn't help but tilter her head at Cheetah's statement, till she noticed that a certain _hero_ was not to been seen.

She looked to her left and right and didn't see him, _then why are they sending those looks my –_ at that second Louise mind froze. She looked straight down, and saw black hair and a pair of emerald eyes just popping out from underneath, they looked at each other for a moment, till," Liken the view, hotshot?" Louise couldn't help but let tease hang in the air, given the situation.

"You know I am but I don't think either of us should anything else, other wise we both will have too answer to my mothers over there! Also…your crushing my balls" Harry let the amusement and fear hold onto his words as Killer Frost pushed herself off him kneeing more, making him moan as he rolled on the ground. He slowly got up and sent a small glare at Frost only to receive three **, VERY** hard smacks to the back of the head.

"Oh. Son of a- "he looked over at the three-woman wo were the only ones to every instil fear in him. He took a step back with a force chuckle looking between the three woman as he held his hands up in a surrender motion." Ah, hehe, uh I can explaaaaaaiiiiiiinnnnn!" he yelled as he ear was being yanked up by Ivy.

Ivy than yanked him over to Harley and Selina who than grabbed his other ear and gave him the hardest glare she ever sent (In the order of their names). Frost and Cheetah's jaw dropped again seeing the same person who busted them out of prison and killed several guards, only to cower before his mothers.

They each pulled, or in the case of Selina gave Harry a sterner glare that made him look down at the ground," You young man will tell us everything starting off, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Selina yelled point blank in his face.

"I swear I will tell you everything, but not here. Let me take you somewhere we won't get interrupted by the Justice League!" Harry said in a strained pained tone as his mothers tried to interrogate him more. Selina sighed and walked away shaking her head, Ivy and Harley looked at each other and they both gave him one last sharp tug on his ears before they walked over to Selina.

Harry grabbed his right ear and rubbed it as he looked over at his mothers, and let out a deep sigh as he reached for his duffle bag, while reaching in and slipped a gauntlet over his right hand. All five women looked on with curiosity, it covered his fingers to his wrist in a skin tight material with pieces of metal covering the upper portion. Past the wrist was a bulkier metal guard that covered the entire lower arm till the elbow with four blue lines pulsing ever few seconds, and in the center was a glowing hollowed out circle that shined a due light blue.

Harry squeezed the metal the wrist and heard the hissing as he felt the gauntlet readjusted itself to be perfectly centered on his arm, and felt like a second skin. He looked up and saw all of the them looking at him and smirked.

Harley watched as Harry touched the base of the hollow light for a fair size screen appear a few inched above it with some kind of image she couldn't make out." Can all of you come over here, please?" he said in a distant tone, Harley looked at her lover, friend and the two tagalongs and shrugged and walked over to her son.

When they gathered behind him and saw what he was looking at, once again their jaws dropped that night. The screen they were looking at had a small map of the area that they assumed is where they were, but along with that them was another screen that looked to be a radar and a news feed, with live coverage of Arkham.

Harry didn't notice their reaction at another, and not the last discover of the night. He was more focused on the live news feed of the prison, which made him tilt head and narrow his eyes. He brought his left hand up and with the news feed he spread his index finger and thumb and shrunk the screen and brought the map up again." Okay, this is where we are!" he pointed to six small red dots that they assumed where them.

Harry looked at them and raised his hand and pointed at the screen again," Now about 100 meters from here is where we need to go! So let's get going, as you saw _your release_ from Arkham is already know!" he couldn't help but sound pissed.

He tapped gauntlet and the screen disappeared, threw the strap for his duffle bag over his shoulder and started walking further into the forest. Selina stood there for a second, then jogged up to her soon," Harry why- "she couldn't help but sound scared, even for her this had been one hell of a night. She heard the others catch up to them," Yeah that's another thing I have to explain but… LONG story short I am not only wanted by several groups, I'm also a wanted criminal overseas…. With a kill on sight order on me!" he couldn't help but winch at the impending shit storm he caused. Only to hear a loud thump!

When he turned around he didn't bother to hold it in, and groaned very loud while slapping himself in the head at the sight that greeted him. All three of his mother were passed out on the ground, with Cheetah and Frost looking pale, one thought went through his mind _**FUCK ME!**_

Commissioner James Gordon felt the need for a very stiff drink. The scene that stood before him was one right out of a war film. Arkham was broken beyond belief, several walls through out the main yard had hole that would allow tanks to roll through. Several fires dotted the main yard leading into the security block, where the guards spent their time when they weren't on duty.

Gordon saw paramedics run around treating both prisoners and guards who suffered wounds from both explosions and wounds from crazed inmates. He saw one such paramedic walks toward him with a clip board in hand, pale as a ghost as if he never saw the sun before. Close behind him was two detective's Helen Yin and Harvey Bullock followed by Chief Angle Rojas, two who looked they were going to be sick the other a scowl on his face and a cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets.

Gordon rubbed his face as the impending shit storm that was coming his way." Okay, what's the situation?" he couldn't help but let the annoyance of having to ask that question be know.

Yin and Rojas didn't look at the Commissioner one working hard no to be sick in front of her boss, the other wearing a tired disgusted look, and Bullock how ever pulled is cigarette out and pulled his lighter and pack out and lite a new one." Well Comish, to put it simple it's a cluster of cluster fucks!"

Bullock stuck the smoke in his mouth and lite it before taking a drag in." As you can see it seems like the work of a good size group of hired thugs, who we can guess were paid to bust someone out like Black mask or Joker!"

Bullock reached over to the MD and ripped the clip board out of his hands and growled at him, making him run away." This is the worse call I have received in my career, sir! I had more than my share of gruesome cases, most of which were Joker involved!" He looked at the other two officers next to him," Your first big call is always the hardest, trust me I've done calls for Arkham riots and Breakouts! And nothing can prepare you for this!"

Gordon couldn't help but nod his head at Bollock, even for his 20 plus years on the force, doing it all from rapes to murders and Arkham riots, even he had a hard time taking this in. Gordon reached his hand out for the clipboard, and Bullock gave it to him, but held an iron grip on it.

" Gordon, just so you know that isn't the final number! We still got several who are in critical condition, but as of 15 minutes ago the total was… 21 dead guards, 9 inmates and a grand total of 67 wounded, 14 of which guards. The rest were Inmates injured when the explosion that took out the wall went off, most of them were to close to the blast the rest were from both falling debris or from other inmates."

Gordon let his arms fall to his side as he breathed a heavy sigh as he tilted his head back closing his eye's, taking I the information given to him. He came back to attention when he felt a nudge on his shoulder.

Bullock stood in front of him with a flask in hand, with the lid off. Gordon took it without a second though and took a long swing from it, before swallowing it making him cough hard. Gordon gave Bollock a hard stare," Bollock what the hell is this stuff?" the whole time he was still trying to get his breath back.

Bollock shrugged and handed the flask to Yin," Yin once you take one, give it to Rojas! Christ knows you need it; other wise we'll be carrying home! Oh, Commissioner that is just 50-year-old scotch. With a hint of whisky." He finished with a carefree shrug.

Gordon looked dumb struck at him, before face palming himself," Bollock why do you even have that?" fearing the answer. That's when he saw something he rarely saw, Bollock with a look of pain as he rolled up the sleeve on his right arm. And revealed a tattoo, US Army Tattoo.

"Before I was a cop I was in service for 3 years. I saw some messed up stuff when I was deployed." He didn't hide the pain as he reached over and took the flask back and took a swing before tucking it back in his jacket." Since then I find that having something like this on you for a situation like this never hurts. Commissioner, there are time's when you need a pick me up just to get the job done!" he than looked at his boss.

"The last time I had to take this to do my job Commissioner, was when Joker blew that laughing gas in the theater. I- I just need something to help me get the courage and to keep focused when processing the scene." Bollock let his head down as Gordon, Yin and Rojas stood in front of him.

Jim reached over and patted Bollock on the shoulder," Bollock... Harvey, when it's situations like this you do what you have too, to get the job done. That said I'm putting you in charge! Make sure the other officers, can do their jobs and help the others!" Jim let his admiration and trust in his most seasoned officer know, Yin and Rojas nodded their head in conformation at his words.

Bollock let a grim smile show, then jerked his head to the side causing Yin to follow him as they processed the scene. Gordon turned to Rojas," Angle I want you to deal with the press, don't let any information out yet. Most of all tell people everything is under control and there's no need to panic!" Jim couldn't stress that last part. The last thing he needed was to tell the mayor that he had to call the governor and request the national guard to help secure the city.

Jim ignored Rojas as he walked away muttering under his breath about "stupid, lazy incompetent guards" and ignoring the ergs to shoot the man. That man would blame a crying infant for giving him a headache, then give said child a fine. Jim walked over to a clear area away from most of the officers and reporters, and waited for the person he need to talk to the most.

He didn't have to wait long Jim heard the whine of a jet engine and looked up at the sleek white jet hover and land several feet away from him. Jim didn't bother to turn around to see who was coming out and toward him, instead he reached into his jacket and reached for the one thing that was the bane of his existence, and pulled out a cigar.

Jim heard the hiss of a ramp lowering and turned to the most powerful allies that he came to now, the Justice League!

(Okay I wanna give the JL the looks they had in Injustice gods amongst us)

The Flash, Martian Manhunter, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Aquaman and Cyborg walked down the ramp and approached the commissioner. To just the right of them he saw a red and blue blur land softly next to the other, Superman. Finally, he knew his last most trusted ally and long time friend was close by," I don't think your wife or daughter are going to like o hear you picked that up again!" a deep baritone voice said behind him.

Jim knew him that voice from the shadows from anywhere, turning around he meet the most dangerous none powered man, and greatest detective in the world.

Batman.

Jim ignored his old friend and continued to smoke and simply gestured toward Arkham, and let the sight before him talk for it's self.

The founding seven of the Justice League had been a lot. They each faced a great deal of disasters and suffering even before the formed the league, but this… is was completely different.

Hawkgirl stood dumb struck at the scene before her, her hands and mace at her side.

Flash was turning a shade of dark shade of green before running off to throw up.

Green Lantern (John Stewart) stood still every muscle in his body tensing at the scene before him, and an ice cold look face on.

Both Cyborg and Aquaman held looks of fear and awe at the site before them.

Batman remained the same calm, cool calculating, taking in every inch in front of him.

Superman had a face of pure horror and sickness at a site he never before seen, in his life.

Wonder Woman gasped at a site she had not seen since last attempted raid on Themyscira, and said the only thing that described her thought's," Hera" she gasped.

Jim took a long drag from his cigar. He saw from the corner of his eye that Bollock was coming over, with a prisoner? Jim turned toward Bollock to get a better look at the convict, we wore the standard orange jump suit, he was average build, shaved head, blue-white skin…

…

…

"Bollock, What the fuck are you doing with Freeze out here!" Jim couldn't yell any louder at his surprise. Batman stood shoulder to shoulder with Jim as Bollock brought Mr. Freeze in front of them.

"Sir, I thought I should take a look at the surveillance video. Just before any sign of this cluster fuck happened…" Bollock shoved Freeze forward so he stood by himself in front Gordon and Batman." Freeze here got a little visitor before everything went down! I also have a good guess that he knows why this guy killed all these guards!" Bollock spat the last part out as if disgusted.

Flash was the first to talk," WAIT, WHAT!" everyone looked at him like he had 2 heads," This was all caused by one guy?" he couldn't help but shout his shock at the information given to them.

"I agree with Flash" Green Lantern crossed his arms across his chest. "Before I join the Lanterns I was in the Marines. I would still take a squad of high trained Force Recon to do this, that being said I would say this guy would have had help at least a dozen men to set up the explosives, and to take the guards out!" his deep voice made it hard for normal officers to disagree with him, well most!

"I had he same thought, but I would have said a platoon if it was just the regular scum bags from the streets..." Bollock looked back at the scene as several paramedics lifted the dead guards into body bags, and sighed heavily." Follow me. You have to see the video of what happened!"

Batman went up to Bollock and stared him in his eyes, both did nothing but glare at each other…" Fine, we'll follow. I hope what you found is relevant to this, Bollock!" Batman said in a commanding tone.

Most of the league and the GCPD knew of the _friction_ between Batman and Bollock. Bollock lead the Jl members and the commissioner to the guard station, unfortunately the only way to get to it was to walk through the bloody halls.

That walk to the guard station was the longest and most trying experience for all he members of the Justice League. Barely 15 feet in did they encounter the first body, a middle aged guard who was lying against the wall a gaping hole in his chest, that allowed you to see the wall behind him.

Batman stopped next to the corpse and squat down to look at the wound," What kind of weapon could have caused this?" the moment that was said shocked everyone.

…

…

Batman not knowing something!

Bollock tapped Batman on the shoulder and jerked his head to the guard station. Batman took one last look at the wound than got up and continued walking with the others. That's when things got worse.

The guard station was designed to keep unarmed inmates out and the guards in till, reinforcements could come and settle the matter.

The station didn't stand a chance!

The front of the station was blown in judged by the scorch marks, and the direction the debris rested. One guard was slumped in the chair eagle spread, his head knocked back from the obvious headshot.

Another body of a guard was half buried in the rubble; it was clear that it crushed his head. The most unnerving thing about this body was the twitching of the leg even after he was dead. Superman grew pale at the sight and looked queasy, Batman patted him on the shoulder as he walked over to the only working computer left in the station.

Batman took note of the bullet holes along the walls, as if they were meant to destroy the cameras. Batman hunched over the computer and typed into the buttons to try and recover any images it had.

Bollock was standing behind him muttering a string of curses," That thing was working just fine not long ago…" Batman pulled a USB drive from his belt and plugged it into the hard drive.

"Arkhams system has been infected with…" Batman leaned in closer to the computer as he typed at the keys and didn't look away from the screen.

One moment he was emotionless the next, he was rushing his fingers across the board typing at speed that was thought impossible for a normal person.

"Batman!?" Yelled Superman as he rushed to his colleges side, seeing frustrated look on his masked face." There's some kind of advance virus! It's destroying most of the Arkham system, including all the video footage from today!" Batman typed faster as a progress bar appeared on the screen and was slowly loading and underneath it was another one that show one that was going down.

"I'm trying to gather all data and information for the last 3 weeks before it's lost for ever!" he typed with one hand as he reached in to his belt again and pulled out another drive and plugged it in and the progress slowed down for a moment till it sped up faster.

Batman typed the keyboard for several more moments till he yanked both USB drives out, than pulled his cap over his face making everyone turn away, before the screen fritz out and let a small explosion and smoke come the hard drive.

They all looked up and at the computer as it still smoked," Uh… Does someone wanna fill me into what just happened!" Flash was more confused now than he was before… which is hard to believe at times. Green Lateran sighed heavy before Gibbs slapping him in the head," Hey!" Batman turned his to Flash, causing him to fear what was to come." Who ever broke Ivy, Catwoman, Harley, Killer Frost and Cheetah out, was trying very hard to cover their tracks." Batman ran the USB drive over his gauntlet, then tapped it and a small screen appears above his wrist.

Batman tapped several of the digital buttons on the screen, which caused several flashing red lights to appear on the screen. He sighed as he turned the screen off," I was able to cover some data from the Arkham network, but the rest is to corrupted to attempt to recover unless with the proper equipment."

Batman looked at the commissioner," I'm sorry Jim, but the Justice League is going to be taking over! There is a lot more going on here that we can't see, and if we confront this person again. We'll also have a better chance of capturing the person who caused all this…" he raised his hand and waved it all around the room," Than any Police. With us at least we have a chance of not losing any more lives!" Batman couldn't stress that last part.

Gordon rubbed his face groaning at what he was told," Yeah **I** understand! The Mayor and the Governor on the other hand…" Jim let his distaste of the idea hang in the air.

Superman patted him on the shoulder," We'll take care of that commissioner. You just worry about taking care of _politics!_ " not being able to keep his distaste of politics out of his voice either.

The Justice League all made their way out of the guard station when," HEY BATS!"

Batman turned around and shot a glare at Bollocks for the name he called him," Give yeah a heads up, when you open those files… don't be surprised to find these guards…"

Bollock looked down at the still twitching leg, and gave it a kick!

"They had it coming!" he walked off not caring about what anyone thought at this actions, or his opinion. The rest of the JL and Gordon looked at Bollock, then at Batman.

"Let's go!" he growled and stalked out. Everyone one from convicts to police officers moved to the side clearing a path for him like the red sea, which left a question that no one was brave enough to ask.

 **Who and what pissed off the Batman?**

Harry grunted as he stepped over another fallen tree. He looked ahead and saw the forest stated to open up." Ok, lets rest here for a few minutes!" he grunted again as he slowly slides both his mothers Selina and Ivy to the ground from his shoulder. He turned to see both Cheetah and Killer Frost trip of the fallen tree he moment's before stepped over, and dropped his mother Harley!

" **HEY!** " he shouted at the two fearsome woman, who laid flat on their faces looking up to him. **"FOR FUCKS SAKE WHEN I ASKED YOU TO CARRY HER I MENT CAREFULLY!** " the two tried to give him some half-assed excuse. Harry just ignored them and bent down and picked up his mother and carried her over and laid her down with Selina and Ivy.

When he laid Harley down he took a step back and noticed probable the funniest thing he saw all day.

Harry had laid Harley in-between Selina and Ivy and somehow she ended going spread eagle, her head back snoring softly. The funniest part was that Selina and Ivy were using Harley, or more specifically her _breasts_ as giant pillows and were cuddling into them.

 _Ah man, of all the times that I don't have a camera when I need one!_ Harry couldn't let that one thought out of his head as he sat down and rested. He tried to hold in a yawn and stretched as the other two woman came over and dropped to the ground next to him.

Harry rubbed his eye's when felt a shove on his shoulder, and saw both Cheetah and Killer Frost eyeing him." What!?" he was still confused, especially with the glares now being shot at him. Frost crossed her arms, raising her breast, which made Harry look at her _assets_ for a moment before looking her in the eye's," Listen here kid we have been walking for ages. When the hell are we going to… arrive to where ever the fuck your taking us?" Frost asked mythed at not being in the known… and for him to not falling for the _incentive_ to answer her.

Harry tapped his gauntlet and watched as the screen with the map came up," Uh… we got only have 200 feet left! So we rest for another minute or so than get going!" said as he tapped his gauntlet again and stood up stretching hear his joints pop.

Harry walked over and knelt down by his mothers and grunted as he lifted Harley and Ivy onto his shoulders, and started to walk forward, but stopped." This time **try** not to hurt my mother!" he called out as he slowly walked through the foliage.

Frost and Cheetah shared a moan as they quickly got up and each grabbing a arm and lifted Selina together, dragging her feet following there _hero!_

Harry shook his head at the _oh so fearsome_ supervillains whine about walking!

He shifted his eyes side to side noticing how quiet that it had become.

No animals.

No wind.

Just the soft steps as the tree walked.

He soon saw the foliage thin out in front of him, then just end.

Harry stopped for a second and eyed the object in front of him.

In the middle of the clearing was a machine of some kind that hovered a few feet off the ground. It was in a tribal Y shape with the tips only feet from each other, it was a dull black metal that had lines covering the sides and the end that glowed with power. On the upper side was a grey dome glass that gave it reflective mirror look to it.

Harry's train of thought was interrupted when he heard a missing coming from the underside of the machine. He saw it lower itself closer to the ground and a ramp extended itself to the ground.

Killer Frost and Cheetah caught up to Harry and stood next to him each holding up Selina, watching the site before them.

A lone figure walked down the ramp, and it was easy to tell he wasn't human!

He stood 8 feet tall, but was hunched over slightly. He wore shoulder guards that rose above his shoulders, and like the shoulder guards he wore several other pieces of metal protection on him that covered him from his knees to his bent legs. On his arms was two golden gauntlets that had an emerald gem in the center like the rest of the _armour_ , and the only clothing he wore was a purple clothe that hung from his shoulders, another hung fro his waist as a loin clothe and finale a scrape acted as a veil covering his face.

Killer Frost and Cheetah weren't focused on his _clothes or armour_ , his face.

They saw a slanted face that went back and extend making two groves before, ending to, _dreads?_ Who had to top everything off glowing emerald eyes.

Harry walked toward him, ignoring the Frost and Cheetah's attempts to stop him, and stopped feet from the being in front of him." I want to say thank you for doing this! For helpin…"

Harry stopped talking when a single 4 finger hand was raised to silence him," It was of no trouble young one…" the voice was one that spoke of wisdom and of time," You had done so much for me. For my people!"

He stepped closer to Harry and laid a hand on arm," Helping you protect those you careful is of no trouble, young one!" Harry couldn't help but laugh as the being in front of him did at their interaction.

"Either way I would like to say thanks again…"

Harry sprouted a large smirk on his face.

"Zeratul!"

 **Ok that's that end of that chapter and I decided to throw that little bit at the end due to the newest release of StarCraft 2. With that in mind my story will crossover to other universe so, just giving a heads up till next time, enjoy, leave reviews and ill update as soon as I can. Happy Remembrance Day. Lest we Forget!**


	4. Chapter 4 Author note

**Okay this is just a note I want to post. I have a poll up so I can get an idea of what my next 2 stories will be and which I should have a far amount of focus on. That being said I will like for any one reading my stories to have a look at the poll, and if any one else has any possiable ideas please message me.**


End file.
